


slow down darling

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art Student Oh Sehun, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Nude Modeling, paint on the butt, yes - that's the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: Sehun really needs to finish this stupid painting, but he can't concentrate when the man in front of him is just too beautiful - his long legs and tanned, naked skin on display for him to paint (and touch).
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	slow down darling

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this fic is just 99 percent Sehun appreciating Jongin's beauty and 1 percent non-graphic smut. :')  
> Happy belated birthday Nini. <3
> 
> _(written for Tiny Spark's "We Artist, Baby!")_

The paint flows all over the wooden floor, dirtying Jongin's naked feet.

He doesn't look down, nor does he move. His tanned skin, sprinkled with glitter on his chest, glows in the dimmed light. He sits still on the sofa in a professional pose, and Sehun thinks he looks beautiful, even more stunning than all the rose petals scattered on his lap.

Sehun licks his dry lips for the nth time that night and sneaks another glance at Jongin, trying to get his outlines on the canvas right. But his concentration is lacking and he looks down at his feet, scolding himself for being clumsy and spilling the expensive paint.

“I get naked for you and you can’t even properly draw me. Sehunnie that makes me a little sad, you know?”

Sehun looks up, frowning at the pout on the other’s face. 

“It’s not really my fault I’m so distracted,” he says, biting the inside of his cheek while his eyes follow the movement of one of the ruby petals. It falls and Sehun gulps.

“Oh, I’m distracting you?”

He can feel Jongin’s grin before he sees it. The younger picks up one of the petals and delicately traces it with his long fingers. 

“Do I make you nervous Hunnie? Do you want to stop pretending to draw so you can look at me all day long, you would like that, wouldn't you?”

Sehun gasps, bringing the pencil he’s holding up to his lips to chew on the end – a mere distraction so he won't step into Jongin’s little trap. 

“Stop that, Lovely,” Jongin whispers, “use your pretty mouth and answer me.”

The younger finally looks up, a rose blush painting his cheeks. They've been dancing around each other for weeks and weeks, always on the edge of something more than _just_ friends. Maybe he should take a risk.

Sehun looks at him and can't help the soft smile creeping on his face. Jongin is trying to tease him, a smug smile adorning his lips. He decides Jongin is worth the risk.

“Yes, I love looking at you Jongin.”

Kim Jongin doesn't shut up easily, he loves talking, and he loves teasing. Seeing him rendered speechless brings Sehun joy he learns he really likes.

Sehun smiles, dropping the pencil on a little table. He unties the protective apron he’s been wearing over his clothes and takes a few steps in Jongin’s direction. He craves touching him, wants to feel his tanned skin under his fingertips so badly he almost shudders. 

Jongin gulps, _“what else do you love, Sehun?”_

 _‘You_ , _’_ he thinks and reaches out a hand to cup his warm cheek. The other still looks at him like he wants an answer and Sehun bites his lip, shaking his head because he just _can't_ say it.

And then everything happens at the same time – Jongin lets out a frustrated groan, jumping up from his seat with a desperate look in his eyes. Sehun feels hands on his neck, hears a faint _‘woosh’_ of the petals falling, and suddenly loses his balance on the slippery floor. They fall and Sehun brings his left arm around the older, hoping to keep him safe. 

“Oof,” Jongin mumbles, worriedly looking up at him. “Oh god, I'm so sorry.” He immediately tries to stand up, his cheeks tinted in a dark red, and embarrassment written all over his pretty features. Sehun shakes his head and then he laughs. 

“There's paint on the floor, remember? Next time, when you decide to attack me, slow down darling.”

Jongin hides his face in his clothed chest and then it hits him – he has a naked, beautiful boy in his arms, and they're lying on a sticky floor in the work-room of his apartment where he was supposed to draw his most important project for school. Sehun nervously strokes the older’s smooth back, gulping when Jongin shudders in his hold.

 _“Wasn’t trying to attack you, was trying to kiss you,”_ he whispers and Sehun loses his mind.

“Oh, yeah?”

And then the world turns upside down. 

Jongin sits up, shuffling on his lap, hands on his chest and his tanned skin on display just for him. He drums his delicate fingers over the buttons of his shirt, popping one open. Clearly satisfied with himself, his eyes sparkle mischievously. Sehun shakes his head in disbelief, one second he would be confident and dominant and in the next one they would switch parts completely and he just wanted to be ruined by the boy sitting on top of him. 

His hands fall to his sides, trying to hold onto something but his fingers just keep slipping through the red paint on the floor. He doesn't care when he brings them up again, snaking them around the other’s slim waist, and cupping his ass to bring him closer. 

Jongin lets out an appreciative moan, letting his weight fall forward until they're mere inches apart. He waits for approval, whining when Sehun just grins at him, patting his buttcheek, and smearing the paint all over the soft skin. 

“Kiss me, stupid,” he says, his voice a few octaves deeper than usual. 

The older licks his lip and nods. The last thing he sees is his million-dollar smile and then he feels lips on his own that are just as smooth and soft as the paint he loves so much. 

They kiss and kiss until Jongin starts mindlessly grinding against his thigh, that's when Sehun shakes himself out of his horny-clouded mind. They have to stop, Sehun has to get back to his work and finish his painting. He smacks the older’s butt to get his attention. “Hey we need to sto-” Jongin mewls against his lips, his hips stuttering as he cries out a small, _“A-ah”_ coming all over his thigh. He buries his face in Sehun’s shirt, whimpering out a soft apology.

Sehun is stunned but certainly not in the mood to paint anymore. 

“Fuck, let's do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading uwu


End file.
